Desastre
by scienceFragile
Summary: Cerca, tan cerca que escuchaba la respiración del mismo joven de Kazajistán; tan cerca, como para que sus extremidades se chocaran; tan cerca… cerca… ¿Cuándo fue que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca?


_Esto básicamente es una historia que estoy escribiendo para una amiga, está horrible, puede tener errores, pero siento que tengo que subirla, al menos para mostrar que no estoy tan muerta como creo en actividad. Esto puede tener continuación, quizás cuando lo termine y le no entregue, lo suba completamente a mi perfil. Gracias por entrar a pesar de todo. Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

1

Simplemente había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.

–Así que…

Yuri se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto de Otabek, con las manos en los bolsillos, y aquella mirada intensa que siempre le acompañaba. Él había seguido a Otabek hasta el hotel al notar como se escabullía a mitad del banquete de celebración del GPF; sin razón aparente. Pero ahí estaba, frente a Otabek, sin entender el por qué.

–Gané – dijo, sin saber que decir realmente. Sus ojos se conectaban con los de Otabek; fue como si todos sus sentimientos se volvieran un remolino alrededor de ellos, y apretara el pecho de Yuri sin dejarlo respirar correctamente.

–Ganaste – respondió Otabek con un susurro, mientras permanecía con un brazo apoyado sobre la puerta de la habitación.

Yuri movió sin querer sus piernas, y su rodilla impactó contra la pierna de Otabek. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía que mantenían. _Cerca,_ tan cerca que escuchaba la respiración del mismo joven de Kazajistán; tan cerca, como para que sus extremidades se chocaran; tan cerca… cerca… ¿Cuándo fue que sus rostros estuvieron tan _cerca_?

Y _pasó._

Simplemente _pasó._

Sus labios se juntaron, y no fue hasta ese momento en que Yuri se dio cuenta de cuánto su cuerpo pedía aquello. Una de sus manos sostuvo fuertemente el antebrazo de Otabek y otra se posó sobre su pecho; suspiró a sentir las manos de él sobre su rostro, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas con sus pulgares; sintiendo algo cálido nacer en su interior, y un rubor comenzó a cubrir sus pálidas mejillas. Al separarse, sus labios temblaron; fue entonces, que Yuri se dio cuenta de que eso no bastaba. Se impulsó sobre la punta de sus pies, entrelazando sus brazos detrás de la nuca de Otabek y volviéndolo a besar. Sintió al mayor sorprenderse y tensarse, deslizando sus brazos por su cintura; sosteniéndolo. Un calor comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo, sintiéndose tan _bien._

Cuando se alejaron, soltó un pequeño suspiro y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Otabek. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo al ver aquellos profundos ojos brillar en _anhelo,_ asiéndole sentir _genial._ Separó sus labios inconscientemente, tratando de decir algo. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su cuerpo débil. Pero… no dijo nada.

Otabek volvió a acercarse sin previo aviso y él soltó un quejido, sintió el agarre de su cintura volverse más _fuerte;_ en algún momento, se habían alejado del pasillo del hotel. Pero no fue consciente de ello hasta que no sintió la suavidad del colchón impactar contra su espalda. Las manos del mayor se alejaron de su cintura, acariciando sus costados, hasta llegar a su rostro y sostenerlo de manera _firme._ Yuri sintió que podría llorar. Nuevamente se separaron, con la respiración agitada y los rostros enrojecidos. Otabek acarició sus mejillas, con delicadeza, limpiando una lágrima furtiva que bajaba por ella.

Fue en ese momento en que Yuri se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando silenciosamente. _¿Por qué… estoy…?_

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello demasiado.

– _Yura_

Exhaló cuando escuchó la voz gruesa de Otabek susurrar su nombre, sus manos seguían dándole caricias indiscriminadamente, mientras que sus ojos brillaban rodeados de cierto _cariño._ Yuri se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía.

Y pasó, aquella noche; aquella donde había hecho historia y había ganado su primer oro en su carrera como _senior_.

Los toques de Otabek eran tan suaves y cálidos que Yuri muy pronto dejó de pensar de manera coherente en lo que estaba pasando; simplemente, su mente vagó en aquellas sensaciones repentinas mientras Otabek besaba cada parte de su piel; sus grandes manos acariciaron su cabello como si de seda se tratara, sus besos, eran tan suaves como si estuviera tratando con un diente de león. Los toques del mayor le hacían sentir como si fuera un hermoso trofeo, un regalo que debía ser guardado como algo valioso; era abrumador, los sentimientos de Yuri se mesclaban y luchaban en su pecho, él sólo pudo sentir, sentir y nada más.

–Yura, –abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los de Otabek, estaban desnudos y sus cuerpos entrelazados, –Yura… – volvió a decir, acariciando su cabello y mirándolo a los ojos. –Eres… tan _hermoso,_ Yura.

Y algo dentro de Yuri se rompió.

 _No…_

Cerró sus ojos y sus labios se volvieron a unir. Sintió las manos de Otabek acariciándolo, y luego, sus cuerpos se _unieron_. Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y el mayor gruñó, sus manos se entrelazaron. Todo el tiempo, Otabek le recordó a Yuri lo hermoso que era; dándole caricias, y haciéndolo sentir como si fuera la persona más valiosa del universo entero.

Fue entonces cuando pasó.

Cuando Yuri observó el rostro dormido de Otabek a su lado, lo comprendió. Ligeras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos ya enrojecidos, y lentamente pasó una mano sobre el cabello oscuro del joven Kazajo, como si quisiera confirmar que él era _real._ Y de hecho, lo fue. Se limpió el agua que resbalaba sobre sus mejillas, sonriendo débilmente y mirando a su compañero dormir. Y lo aceptó, lo aceptó completamente.

Yuri aceptó sus sentimientos por Otabek; y se sintió feliz.

* * *

҉

Al despertar, lo hizo primero que el Kazajistán. A juzgar por la luz que se escabullía por la cortina y el ambiente, no debían ser más de las diez.

Yuri se desperezó, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecido y pegajoso. Un pequeño rubor comenzó a subir por su rostro, y se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir un suspiro. Vacilante, miró a Otabek durmiendo, su pecho se movía lentamente al compás de su respiración. Al ver su torso desnudo, sus ojos se abrieron y contuvo un chillido.

Él se había acostado con Otabek. _¡Se había acostado con el puto Otabek Altín!_

 _Joder, joder, joder…_ el rostro de Yuri se volvió completamente rojo, y lo ocultó con sus brazos, apoyando su frente contra sus rodillas. Recordaba perfectamente todo lo que pasó en la noche, _cómo no hacerlo._ Otabek, había sido tan dulce y delicado, y él, él había sido tan… un _desastre._ Se había sentido tan abrumado con él llamándolo _hermoso_ y esas cosas que simplemente no tuvo tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos, ¡Maldito Otabek! ¿Cómo podía hacer cosas tan vergonzosas con una expresión tan calmada? Le estresaba, ¡Le estresaba demasiado! Suspiró, acariciando levemente sus brazos… lo de anoche, se había sentido tan _bien;_ él jamás había experimentado algo parecido, algo tan cálido, tan dulce, tan _perfecto._

No estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de sensaciones.

Para nada.

Y luego, no evitó pensar en el después. Sus ojos rojos y adoloridos se estrecharon, pensando en qué sería lo que pasaría cuando Otabek se despertara. Pensando, en lo que pasaría después. Qué… _¿Qué había significado lo de anoche?_ Otabek… ¿Estaría contento con esto? _Digo_ , Yuri ya había pensado en su _después._ Desde que conoció a Otabek no hizo más que relajarse, era cómodo estar con él, le hacía sentir feliz y en paz. Otabek le gustaba, y no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había esperado lo de anoche.

Pero, él no sabía nada de Otabek. Sobre lo que estaría esperando él…

Yuri casi salta de la cama al sentir movimiento del otro lado de la cama. Al alzar la mirada, Otabek soltó un gruñido y lentamente abrió los ojos, se veía tan calmado y tranquilo, que hizo que todas las preocupaciones de Yuri saltaran por la ventana; luego de que él soltara un suspiro, giró la cabeza, y sus ojos se encontraron.

Fue entonces, cuando Yuri sintió que todo lo que había hecho había sido un error.

Otabek lo miró desconcertado, como si no supiera lo que hacía sobre su cama. Yuri estuvo a punto de gritar.

– _Yuri_ – dijo, con un tono somnoliento. – Estás despierto.

–… sí.

–Pensé que te habrías ido… por tu vuelo de regreso.

A Yuri se le revolvió el estómago, un aura incómoda había caído sobre ellos; haciendo que se sintiera fuera de lugar. Esto no fue _nada_ como había esperado que fuera. No sabía qué hacer, y Otabek tampoco parecía saber que decir. Sin que Otabek se diera cuenta, tomó aire, y reprimió algunas lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

–No – respondió. – Yakov programó los vuelos para hoy a la noche, pensando que querríamos más tiempo para descansar.

–Ya veo…

Y, simplemente _pasó_ lo que tenía que _pasar._

Para escapar de la incomodidad, Yuri empezó a actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, y Otabek, pareció aceptarlo con bastante rapidez. Muy pronto, aquella aura extraña parecía haber desaparecido; pero una sensación de malestar seguía en el pecho de Yuri, fuertemente hundida en él.

Cuando se encontraba duchado y vestido, a punto de salir por la puerta de la habitación de Otabek, él lo llamó.

–Yuri, – se detuvo, con el corazón en la boca y un sentimiento de esperanza creciendo lentamente en su interior.

– ¿Sí?

–Ten un buen viaje.

 _Oh._

–Sí. Adiós.

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Las lágrimas que había reprimido, salieron.

Aquello había sido un _desastre._


End file.
